


Hold Me Tighter

by Faetori



Series: Sea Three One-Shots [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gil has a praise kink, Kissing, Making Out, Not Underage, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, What if i tag every kink under the sun what would happen, its literally just porn, they're all 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetori/pseuds/Faetori
Summary: The Sea Three get up to some fun





	Hold Me Tighter

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this are 18+ 
> 
> Harry is 20, Gil is 19 and Uma is 18 please don't come after me

Uma moaned, threading her fingers through Gil’s long hair. He had been leaving hickies all over her neck and breasts for the past thirty minutes while they waited for Harry to get back. She let out a whine when he scraped his teeth on her nipple while sucking on it, causing her to arch her back off of the bed. She reached down to cup him through his pants, squeezing his dick lightly, causing him to moan around her nipple. 

“Well, well, well. Decided to get started without me, did ye?” 

Uma and Gil both jumped at the sound of Harry’s voice, Gil turning to look at him, lighting up at the sight of his boyfriend already getting undressed.  
Uma sat up, wrapping her arms around herself to cover up her exposed chest, going red at the hungry look Harry gave her. 

“Now, love, why ye coverin’ yeself up? I was in the same position Gillyweed was last night, it's not like I haven't seen ye before.” 

Uma rolled her eyes. “Just get over here, would you?”  
“Gladly.” 

Harry walked over before throwing himself on top of the two, immediately biting one of Uma’s nipples, causing her to gasp and grab him, yanking him back by his hair.  
“Are you trying to draw blood? Fucking asshole, go away.” 

“Oh don't pretend you dont like it rough, princess.”  
Uma yanked on his hair, harder this time.  
“Don’t call me princess. Now shut up and kiss me.” 

Harry smirked and leaned down, nipping at Uma’s lower lip before kissing her soundly. Gil watched his partners make out for a bit before going back to mark up Uma’s neck and chest. 

It wasn’t long before Harry pulled back, kissing down Uma’s neck and abdomen, grabbing her panties and pulling them down her legs, throwing them behind him. He smirked at Uma before throwing her legs over his shoulders and burying his face between her legs. He kissed up and down her thighs, always getting close to where she wanted him but never close enough. 

“Harry, enough, come on!” 

She grabbed Gil’s hair, pulling him off of her chest and up to her lips. She bit and pulled at his lip before roughly kissing him, their teeth and tongues clashing. She gasped and cried out when she felt Harry’s mouth on her clit. With one hand she put an arm around Gil’s neck, pulling him closer, not even kissing anymore, just breathing each other’s air, and the other grabbed the sheets into a fist. 

“H-Harry, Harry, god, please, please!” 

Uma cried out as Harry shoved two fingers into her pussy, scissoring them and stretching her out. 

“Gonna get her nice and loose for ye, Gillyweed.” 

Uma couldn’t think. All she knew was that this was her own personal heaven. She tightened her arm around Gil’s neck pulling him into a kiss while her other hand snaked its way into his pants, her hand wrapping around his dick. 

“Why do both of you st-ah! Still have clothes on? Th-this isn’t fair.” 

Harry chuckled. “Not everything is fair, love, but if ye really want to see us that bad, that’s alright with me.” 

He pulled Gil up off of the bed with him, opening Gil’s mouth and making Gil lick his wet fingers clean.  
“She taste good, Gillyweed? I bet she’ll feel ever better.”  
He squeezed Gil’s dick, grinning like a maniac at Gil’s reaction, pulling Gil in for a dirty kiss. 

“You a bit excited, Gil? You sure feel like it.” Harry grabbed Gil by the hair, roughly pulling on it, causing Gil’s eyes to roll into the back of his head.  
“If you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll fuck you later. Would ye like that, Gillyweed?”  
Gil whined and nodded to the best of his ability. 

Harry released his hold on Gil’s hair, stroking it instead.  
“Alright, Gil. You’re doing so well. Look at our captain. Look how wet you made her. And look at those beautiful hickies. You did so well, and you’ll be rewarded. You can take her; I want her mouth.” 

Gil whined again and nodded, leaning forward and resting his forehead on Harry’s shoulder for a moment before standing up to his full height again and starting to get undressed with Harry.  
After they were undressed, they turned back to Uma who was watching them with a smirk on her face. 

“I knew there was a reason I keep you boys around.”  
Harry raised an eyebrow but said nothing, going over and easily lifting Uma off of the bed and onto the floor, giving Gil a quick smile at him already lying on the floor. Uma stepped over Gil, sitting down over his crotch and stroking his dick. She always forgot how broad he was until she was straddling him like this. 

“Are you ready, Gillyweed? You’re gonna feel so good inside me. You’re always so big and rough, I love it.” 

She laughed at Gil’s face going red at her dirty talk, leaning down to kiss him. She startled when she felt a hand grab her by her braids, not too rough thankfully, and pull her up to Harry who leaned down to kiss her as well. 

“You ready, loves?” 

Uma smiled before looking down, bracing one hand on Gil’s chest, using the other to line up Gil’s dick, sinking down with a soft moan. She felt Gil’s hands fly to her hips, gripping her tight. She hoped she would have bruises from his hands again. She almost liked those better than the hickies. 

“God, Gil, you feel so good. You’re filling me up so well, you’re such a good boy.” 

Gil threw his head back at the praise, letting out a loud moan as Uma squeezed around him. 

Harry tenderly stroked a hand over Uma’s head, leaning down to kiss her before guiding her head toward his dick, stroking her cheek with his thumb.  
“Tha’s it.”  
Uma wrapped her lips around the head of his dick, suckling and swiping at his slit. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, starting to bob her head in time with Gil fucking up into her. She wrapped a hand around the bottom of his dick, stroking what she couldn't fit into her mouth. She moaned at a particularly hard thrust, the vibrations causing Harry to moan. She pulled off of Harry, leaning her head on his hip, moaning as Gil’s thrusts got harder and faster. 

Harry tapped his thumb against Uma’s cheek, getting her attention.  
“Uma, can I fuck your mouth?”  
Uma whined at the thought, nodding up at him, pressing a kiss to his hip before pulling back. Harry wrapped his hand into her braids, settling his hands on her head.  
“Tap twice if you need me to stop, love.” 

Uma nodded again, wrapping her lips again his dick again. Harry started slow and shallow, not wanting to overwhelm her too quickly. He quickly sped up though, moaning as he thrust deeper and deeper. He looked down at her, moaning at the sight of Gil fucking her and her looking up at him, mouth stretched wide around his dick. He started going deeper and deeper until her nose was pressed against his pelvis. He held her there for a couple seconds until he felt her gagging and tapping on his hip. 

“You’re both doing so well. Gods I love ye both so much.” 

Harry continued fucking her mouth, going faster and deeper, getting more frantic as he got closer to his finish. He gasped and pulled her all the way down again, shooting down her throat, thrusting shallowly as he finished. It took him a moment to realize she was gagging and trying to get him out of her mouth, but when he did he was immediately two feet away. 

“Captain, I’m sorry, I lost it. Are you okay??” 

He walked closer to her again, catching her face between his hands, rubbing her cheeks again with his thumbs. 

Uma coughed, glad Gil had stopped fucking her for a moment. She cleared her throat before nodding reassuringly at her boys. 

“I’m fine, it just surprised me. A little warning next time, Harry?” She could hear how rough her voice was, and waved off Harry’s hurt look. 

“No, I hurt you.”  
“Harry, seriously, I’m okay. Gil, keep going, I wanna finish.” 

Gil started to protest until Uma gave him a glare. He started off slow, but quickly picked up speed again. Harry pulled on his underwear before sitting down next to them on the floor, smiling when Uma took one of his hands in her own.

“You’re doing so well, Gil. Look how good you’re making the captain feel. That’s because of you. She’s so wet for you. Are you gonna finish?” 

Gil cried out at the praise, picking up speed until he’s hammering into Uma. She moaned, leaning down so she’s laying against Gil, her face in his neck to try and deal with the intense pleasure. 

“Gil, oh my god, Gil, please. You’re doing so well, you're such a good boy, I love you so much. I-ah!” 

Uma fell over the edge, biting down on Gil’s neck to keep from yelling out. She squeezed around him, causing him to follow behind her, arching his back off of the ground. He slammed into her, cumming inside her. Uma moaned at the feeling, tightening her hold on Harry’s hand. Gil collapsed back onto the ground, laying boneless underneath Uma. It was moments like this that Gil appreciated that Uma was so small. (He also loved the extreme size difference between them, but he knew he’d get sent outside if he ever said so.) 

Harry smiled at the sight of his partners before standing up, poking Gil with his foot. 

“Come on, you two. The bed will be much more comfortable than the floor.” 

Uma groaned and shook her head, still buried in Gil’s neck. 

“Uma, come on. I’m not carrying you to bed. You also need to go to the bathroom and fish out all of Gil’s cum. Lord knows he always cums a lot.” 

Gil went red in the face.  
“Harry! That’s embarrassing!” 

“I don't care. Get up, I wanna go to bed.”

“Yeah, cuz you always get tired after cumming!” 

“Damn right I do, and I wanna cuddle and go to sleep. Come on. Now.” 

Uma rolled her eyes, sitting up again and taking Harry’s offered hand to help her stand up. She leaned up on her toes to kiss him softly, grabbing a robe and going to the bathroom to clean up. 

When she came back she found her boys already in bed, but they had left a spot in the middle for her. She smiled, grabbing her sports bra and a pair of Harry’s sweatpants, tightening the strings as tight as they would go before climbing into bed.


End file.
